Cancer is prevalent: In the United States, the probability of developing invasive cancer is 38% for females and 46% for males that live to be 70 years older and older. There will be about 1.4 million new cases of cancer in 2006. Although the five year survival rate for cancer is now 65%, up from about 50% in the mid-nineteen seventies, cancer is deadly. It is estimated that 565,000 people in the United States will die from cancer in 2006. (American Cancer Society, Surveillance Research, 2006). Although numerous treatments are available for various cancers, the fact remains that many cancers remain uncurable, untreatable, and/or become resistant to standard therapies. Thus, there is a need for new cancer treatments.